Whisper My Name
by amy1oM
Summary: Luke Skywalker is reunited with the Jedi Knights of long ago...


**Whisper My Name**   
**By** Sentinelgyrl (sentinelgyrl@yahoo.com) 

**Rated:** G   
**Summary: **Luke Skywalker is reunited with the Jedi Knights of long ago...   
**Spoilers: **All of the Star Wars movies currently out... 

**DISCLAIMER:** All the characters that appear in this story are the   
property of George Lucas and NO COPYRIGHT infringement is intended   
by their use in this story. As always NO money was made off of this   
story. 

* ~ * ~ *   
They say when a Jedi begins to hear the quiet voice of his departed Master whispering his name, the time for him to join the Force is drawing near. Such was the instance with Obi-Wan Kenobi, as weeks before his death on the Death Star he heard Qui-Gon's voice whispering his name . . . 

And so it was with Luke Skywalker when he reached the age of 90 years . . . 

Strangely enough though, he did not hear Yoda's voice whispering his name. No, the voice of the whisper belonged to one who had watched over and loved him for a long time. The source of the voice had watched over him as he grew up on Tatooine, had watched him as a young man, anxious to leave behind forever the dust of the desert and the heat of two suns. 

Luke had loved the source and it was a voice he hadn't heard in too long of a time. . . 

"Ben?" Luke said aloud one day as the whisper finally became a voice that spoke to him in a normal tone. He couldn't see his first teacher yet but he could strongly sense the presence of the long time departed Jedi Knight. 

"Yes, Luke, it's me," Obi-Wan replied. 

"It's good to hear your voice again, Ben. I've missed you," Luke said. 

Obi-Wan looked to Qui-Gon who stood quietly beside his former student. Never again would they be apart from once another's company as it should be for all Jedi Masters who shared a strong bond with their Padawan Learners. 

"I've missed you too, Luke." 

"Why are you here? It's been such a long time since I've been able to feel your presence this strongly," Luke asked. 

"I'm here, Luke, because your time to become one with the Force is near. You see it is the way of the Force and of the Jedi to be greeted by our former Masters who have passed into the Force when it is our time to join them," Obi-Wan replied. 

"I don't understand. Yoda trained me in the ways of the Force. Why isn't he here?" Luke asked. 

"With you always am I. By Obi-Wan it was you first found the Force, and so he it is the Force has chosen to send to you now," Luke heard Yoda's voice say softly. "Loved you always, Obi-Wan has." 

Luke smiled sadly. "I'm ready to join the Force. I am just sad at leaving behind my grandchildren and all the other Jedi. I feel as though they still need me, Ben." 

"You have taught them the ways of the Force well. They will prosper and grow stronger, passing onto a new generation the legacy of the Jedi Knights. Luke, it's time to come home," Obi-Wan said. 

Luke Skywalker nodded even as he released his last breath . . . 

* ~ * ~ *   
**There is no death**   
**There is the Force . . .**

As Luke left to follow Obi-Wan into what lay beyond, his vision was suddenly was open to where he could see the multitudes of departed Jedi. When he saw his first teacher again, Luke smiled even as he reached out to hug Ben. Luke laughed as he pulled away to look at Obi-Wan Kenobi, and he looked into the face of a young man. For years, after his death Obi-Wan had retained the form Luke had known him best as. Now it was time Luke saw him as he had been in his youth . . . 

"Ben, I-" Luke stopped as he looked over the shoulder of his teacher, seeing another Jedi standing there. A Jedi Master to be sure by his stance. His hair was long but tied back and his face was bearded. He had the gentlest smile Luke had ever seen. The Jedi looked on him with profound respect and even love. But Luke had never known him during his life . . . 

"I know you through Obi-Wan, Luke," the man said, his voice gentle. He laid a hand on Obi-Wan's back and Luke could sense that they had had a close bond in life that wasn't broken in death. 

"Luke, this is Qui-Gon Jinn, the Jedi Master who instructed me in the ways of the Force," Obi-Wan introduced the other Jedi. 

"It's an honor to meet you, Master Qui-Gon Jinn," Luke said. 

"The honor is all mine but please, do not call me Master. Here, we are all students again in the Force. Yes, we are one with the Force, but we all still have much to learn," Qui-Gon said. 

"There's something I don't understand, Ben," Luke began. 

"What's that, Luke?" 

"You told me that Master Yoda instructed you in the ways in the Force," Luke said. 

"Told you the truth did he," Yoda said joining them. 

"I don't understand, Master," Luke replied. 

"Luke," Qui-Gon began, "By the time you were born, I had been gone for many years already. Master Yoda here had a hand in Obi-Wan's training as things used to be done differently than they are now." 

"I see," Luke replied. 

They talked for several more moments but Luke knew he couldn't wait any longer. "Where is my father?" he asked finally. 

"He is with his mother," Qui-Gon answered. 

"I want to see him," Luke said. "My grandmother is here?" 

"Yes." 

"What about my mother?" 

"She as well." 

"May I see them?" 

"Of course," Qui-Gon said. "Ani!" 

Luke looked at him strangely and then turned to Ben. "Ani?" he repeated. 

Obi-Wan shrugged. "You'll find out where that name comes from when you meet your grandmother." 

The longer he stayed in this place the more characteristics of the world he left behind it took on. They were now standing on a hill looking down a grouping of rocks where Luke could see three figures sitting there, engaged in conversation. 

A young man looked up at the group after hearing Qui-Gon call out. Could that be Anakin Skywalker, his father? 

* ~ * ~ *   
"Ani!" Qui-Gon's voice called to him. 

Even after all this time, Anakin still cringed at the sound of his childhood nickname. "Yes?" 

"Come here. Bring Padmé and your mother with you." 

As Luke watched, the young man stood up reaching for the hands of the two women with him. As they drew closer he saw that it was indeed his father, only Anakin was a young man again, and he had looked very much like Luke in youth. Anakin upon seeing his son, broke anyway from the women, ran up the hill, and into the arms of his son. 

Luke hugged his father, almost afraid he vanish at any moment, tears falling from his eyes as they looked at one another again. 

"At last," Anakin whispered. "At last you're here and we'll never be separated again." As he spoke he brushed away Luke's tears. "The time from tears is over, my son. Come it's time you meet your mother and grandmother." 

The older of the two women reached them first, a warm smile on her face. Anakin turned smiling towards her. "Mom, this is your grandson, Luke Skywalker. Luke, this is your grandmother, Shmi Skywalker." He stepped back, and allowed them to study each other. Shmi reached out for Luke's hands, never taking her eyes off of his face as she studied his features. 

"You do look a lot like Anakin," she said as they hugged. 

For a moment, Luke enjoyed being hugged by his grandmother, closing his eyes as knew he at last what it was to have a grandmother. After a moment, he opened his eyes to look over her shoulder to see a deep brown set of eyes studying him. 

No one had to tell Luke that this was Padmé Skywalker, his mother. 

Quickly but as gently as he could, he pulled away from Shmi, and went to the open eyes of the mother he had never known until now. Easily, the tears came again, this time from both of them as they clung to each other. Padmé savored the contact she had always been denied with her son, finally pulling back to look at his face. 

Gently she touched his face. "You do look like your father." 

Luke laughed, touching her face as well. "And you look so much like Leia. She was right. You are very beautiful." 

Padmé smiled at the mention of her daughter's name. "Tell me about your sister." 

Luke smiled. "Leia is one of the strongest people I know. Her strength of will and indomitable spirit have never ceased to amaze me all the years we've known each other." 

Anakin grinned. "She's a lot like your mother in that respect." 

"Go on," Padmé said. 

"Leia is also one of the most, loving caring people I have ever known in my life," Luke paused and they all could feel his concern for the sister he'd left behind. 

Padmé took his hand. "She'll be all right, Luke, and in a few years you'll see her again." 

"I know." 

Padmé began to pull Luke down the hillside and silently while holding his own mother's hand, Anakin followed. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon remained where they had been standing the entire time, deciding that it was good to allow the Skywalker family to now spend the time together that they never had in life. 

Now they all would have an eternity together... 

The End   



End file.
